Not Real
by OzzyJ
Summary: Laura's reaction to the return of her cancer and how she tells Bill. Set after A Day in The Life but before Baltars' trial - please note the change in the rating...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Set before Baltars' trial, spoilers for season 3.

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the characters below – I am only borrowing them – and will not be financially benefitting from the story in anyway. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Real – Chapter 1

Late one night aboard Galactica, after a long day of meetings, Bill lounged back against his couch. His right ankle crossed over his left knee as he ran his eyes down the list of security plans that would be in situ for the duration of Baltars' trial.

They were just days away from the opening statements and tensions were running incredibly high - most notably of all, in a certain President.

The last time they had spoken, Laura had eluded the fact that she would like to discuss 'those times' they had spent together on New Caprica. After their afternoon meeting had finished late and since both of them had been knee deep in reports all week, it was a great excuse for Bill to offer Laura the use of his quarters to finish her work.

That was over four hours ago.

After 'that' conversation, when inviting her to his quarters, sitting at opposite sides of the room rummaging through reports wasn't exactly what Bill had in mind.

"I can feel you staring at me Bill," Laura interrupted his reverie, her words spoken with a no nonsense tone. "What?" She peered at him over the top of her glasses, paperwork poised in her hand.

He hadn't realised he had been staring. As he thought of a witty comeback to her question, it got stuck in his throat at her stern glare and he quickly gulped it back down.

"Nothing," He shook his head, adjusted his glasses and returned his eyes to the file.

Laura sighed loudly and continued to review the latest set of requests from Quorum Delegates.

'_Like frak they'll get approved, not with the mood she's in today._' Bill thought grumpily as he read the list in front of him for the third time.

Laura had been particularly difficult today – difficult bordering on rude, which was in stark contrast to the flirtatious Laura he had spoken with last week. When she had told him that if the Cylons hadn't come to New Caprica she would have built her cabin, his heart had actually skipped a beat.

After the exodus from New Caprica, they had both decided to put their relationship on hold for the good of the fleet. A relationship between the Admiral and President was unacceptable under colonial law and personal feelings could ultimately jeopardise their chances of finding earth.

That was what they had convinced themselves of anyway.

However as it turned out, trying not to have a relationship and being constantly surrounded by that unresolved sexual tension was equally as distracting to their cause.

Just the promise from Laura that next time she was aboard Galactica they could discuss 'those times' in more detail had made it hard for Bill to focus at all. However after her frosty greeting when she had arrived for their meeting earlier today, Bill wondered if he had misinterpreted her words entirely.

He cautiously chanced another glance in her direction and noticed that Laura had actually stopped working, removed her glasses and was currently rubbing the bridge of her nose.

'_I should try to lighten the mood…She looks angry, but that doesn't mean the nights a bust…'_

"Can you believe this time last year it was Founders' Day?"

Laura halted her ministrations and bobbed her head, humming in recognition before placing her glasses back on her nose and continuing with her paper work.

"Baltars' speech at the ground breaking…the after party…the weed…" Bill continued, he thought at least that would get a rise from her. Unfortunately it did, but not in the way he was hoping.

"So it is...Happy Anniversary Bill." She said bitterly without looking up from her paperwork.

"Well, that was said like there's cause for celebration," Bill cloaked his hurt behind his own sarcastic retort; treating her remark with the contempt it deserved - they had spent their first time together that night under the New Caprican sky.

"What did you expect?" She looked up at him, wide eyed.

"Doesn't matter. Sorry I said anything."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Your mood Laura." Bill sighed loudly; dropping the file he had been reading on to the arm of the couch and sitting forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "You've been off all day,"

"I'm fine." She answered flatly.

"I'm starting to think it's something I've done or said,"

"Narcissism doesn't become you Bill."

"Right, you sound fine."

"Neither does sarcasm, look," Laura sighed exasperatedly and got to her feet, "I'm just tired okay…I've not been feeling very well lately,"

"What's wrong?" Bill's annoyance quickly turned to concern.

"Nothing I…" She rounded the desk and padded barefoot across the room to Bills bookcase, '…the gym took it out of me the other day and I'm just…I'm just tired that's all." She ran her fingers absently over the dusty books.

"Build up to the trial probably isn't helping…you spoken to Cottle?"

"Why would I need to speak to him?" She kept her back to Bill and plucked a random title from the shelf.

'_Here we go_,' Bill thought, '_the battle of wills ensues_.' "Laura…" He wiped a palm over his face.

"I know." She snapped, slamming the book back into place before calming herself, "I went to see him yesterday. He drew some blood…" She added in a small voice, "he said it's probably nothing."

"Probably nothing?" Bill got to his feet and moved to stand behind her. "So, it might actually be something? Why would you keep this from me?" He hadn't meant them to, but his words sounded scolding.

"Because Bill," She spun to look at him, fire in her emerald eyes. "I knew that you would react like this!" She threw her hands up in his face. "Look, I'm a big girl – I can take care of myself." She moved to push past him.

"Like you always do?"

"Sorry?" She stopped and eyed him sideways.

"Diplomacy's the best strategy – keep it quiet so nobody knows. If it isn't voiced then it isn't…" He stopped himself.

"What Bill?"

"It doesn't matter."

She turned to face him fully, crossing her arms over her chest. "I want to hear you say it. "

"Forget it."

"No go ahead, bring out the big guns; hit me where it hurts."

"Laura…"

"It isn't real!" She finished for him, spitting the words in his face. "If I don't tell you, then it isn't real and my cancer isn't back."

"That wasn't what I meant."

"Forget it Bill, I shouldn't have told you."

"You should have, its fine it's...Laura wait!" He grabbed her elbow as she turned to walk away and she looked at him, appalled at his audacity. "I'm sorry I pressed you," He looked into her eyes, willing her to hear him. "I really care about you Laura." he held her gaze, "Don't you see that?"

"Can I have my arm back?" Her response was devoid of emotion.

Bill sighed - dropping her arm and his head simultaneously before moving solemnly back towards the couch and collapsing onto the cushions, defeated.

Surprisingly however, Laura followed him, coming to perch on the coffee table opposite.

"I'm sorry Bill," His eyes followed her hand as she reached out and touched his arm. "It's not your fault."

He raised his eyes to meet hers.

"I shouldn't take it out on you…I guess I'm just…" She looked to the ceiling; her eyes were welling with tears.

Bill placed his hand over hers; it felt freezing cold. "It's okay to be worried, Laura." He gave her hand a squeeze, "It's okay to be afraid."

She looked at him, blinking as the first tear rolled down her cheek. "Is it Bill?" She croaked "I need to remain strong for the fleet and…"

He reached out his spare hand to gently wipe the tear from her face. "Out there…"

She frowned.

"You need to be strong out there." He nodded towards his hatch, "In here," He brought her hand to rest over his heart, "In this cabin with me - you can just be yourself."

She smiled weakly at him and he tugged on her arm, pulling her towards him on the couch and she offered no resistance. She melted into his side and as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, she dropped her head to rest on his chest.

It felt right, it felt natural.

As he placed a kiss to her hairline she stretched over him to grab the report that he had been reading from the arm of the couch. "What were you working on anyway?"

"Just going over the extra security plans." He rumbled, his lips still pressed against her brow.

"Zarek's concerned there will be mutiny over the trial – he said there could be assassination attempts…"

"Shhh," Bill removed the report from her fingers and set it on the table out of reach. "Not on my watch," He stroked her hair as he internalised, '_Nothing will hurt you on my watch…_'

Bill wished his words to be true, but deep down he knew that Laura wasn't afraid of assassination attempts; she was afraid of the one thing that Bill could offer her no protection from – her own body.

A few beats past and they sat in comfortable silence, until Laura eventually broke it.

"Bill," She said sleepily, softly stroking his tanks through his open tunic with her fingers.

"Hmmm?" He pulled her tighter to him.

"I really care about you too."

End Notes:

Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Not Real - Chapter 2

"Got your results…" Doc Cottle avoided making any eye contact with his patient; instead he kept his gaze locked on the cornerless report attached to a large clipboard, which he clasped tightly in both hands.

Laura gripped just as tightly to the arms of the chair in which she sat, her knuckles were white and hands clammy, the harsh familiarity of the situation was very apparent to her -she had been here before. Once again she was on the precipice; left hanging whilst a white haired Doctor was readying himself to reveal her fate.

Yet this time the doctors' office wasn't pristinely clean or fashionably attired; it was cluttered with medical knickknacks and piles and piles of patient files –all of which had absorbed the tarry odour that seeped into every facet of the small space and emanated most potently from its owner.

"I assumed that was why you had summoned me here Major." She answered, somewhat tersely.

Cottle simply harrumphed and shifted his feet, keeping his eyes trained on her test results, he flipped to the second page.

At this reaction alone Laura felt her cool exterior crumble, her eyebrows knotted together and her chin trembled. The fact that the crotchety doctor hadn't retorted with a brash comment of his own left her in no doubt – her cancer had returned.

"How long do I have?" She hadn't meant them to, but her words caught in a strangled sob – a sound so uncharacteristic of the formidable President that it caused the doctors' head to snap up in her direction.

As Laura caught his troubled eyes with her own, she stiffened at the concern she saw in his gaze - suddenly feeling very uncomfortable under his scrutiny. Pulling up straight and wiping the solitary tear that had stained her cheek with the back of a hand, Laura cleared her throat. With her professional armour back intact she reiterated "I asked how long?"

Cottle nodded and toughened his expression, instantly recognising Laura's need for professionalism and normality. He dropped the hand that still clutched the clipboard to his side and dug in his lab coat pocket for a cigarette.

In one fluid, well-practised motion, he placed a roll-up between thin lips, lit the end and popped his lighter safely back in its material confines. "Well that depends on you young lady," Cottle spoke through a cloud of smoke. "You gonna let me treat you this time?"

"Hera's blood?" Laura asked hopefully.

"No…sorry." Cottle shook his head glumly. "I tested the foetal sample – looks like it was a one-time deal…"

Laura inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, letting her shoulders slump forward as she brought her elbows to rest on her knees, her head bowed. "Doloxan." It wasn't a question.

"The earlier we start treatment, the more chance we have at beating it."

"No," Laura sat back sharply in the chair, pushing her glasses firmly up her nose and crossing her arms defensively over her chest.

"You can use your hippy drugs and prayer rituals alongside if you think it will help your cause…" Cottle placed the clipboard on the desk and leant back against the metal surface, taking another drag from his cigarette. "But you need Doloxan; it's your only option."

"No." Laura got to her feet and began pacing the floor in front of Cottle. "My mother…" She shook her head and waved an arm in his direction, "I can't…"

"There's a good chance you'll live…"

"Being on Doloxan is not living." Laura snapped, cutting Cottle off midsentence as she stood in front of him, starting him down – fresh tears stinging her eyes. "I've witnessed first-hand what it does to a person and I cannot…" She shook her head, "I will not die that way…." She turned away and began pacing once again, stifling the tears that were threatening to fall.

"At the very least Doloxin will give you more time…" Cottle protested, half turning to stub his cigarette out in an ashtray on his desk before returning his attentions back to Laura. "Madame President, don't you want to live a little before you die?"

Laura stopped her pacing and slowly turned to face the Doctor, taken aback at his personal line of questioning.

"Way I see it," Cottle persisted, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. "This time you've got something to live for."

Laura frowned, wondering just what the good doctor was insinuating but as she opened her mouth to respond, there was a knock at the door.

"But what do I know, right?" Cottle shrugged as he moved from the desk and headed for the exit "Excuse me for a minute, Madame President." He opened and stepped through the door, "Ishay, I asked not to be disturbed…" He clicked the door closed behind him, "Someone had better be dying out here…"

Laura stood frozen in the centre of the room, stunned into silence as she contemplated the doctors' words. She had barely flinched at Cottle's parting insensitivity, she was already well versed in his bed side manner – it was his unexpected insightfulness that had rendered her mute.

After a few beats, necessity made Laura release a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. Her shaking hands moved to rest on her hips and she tilted her face towards the ceiling, closing her eyes tightly.

'_I have cancer.'_

She was once again the prophesised dying leader.

'_Am I to undergo painful treatment in order to fulfil a prophecy? Is that what I have to live for?_'

Considering his outwardly atheist views, deep down Laura knew that wasn't the 'something to live for' that Doc Cottle was hinting at.

Cottle's New Caprican abode had been close to Laura's and despite all of her efforts to keep the development of their relationship a secret, she had often suspected that the brusque doctor was well aware that she had been sleeping with the Admiral.

But sadly, that ship sailed the moment Laura had stepped back into Colonial office.

It had been a mutual decision; one made for the good of the fleet. But earlier this week, her conversation with Bill about the times they had spent together on New Caprica had been filled with such promise. Did the return of her cancer denote that they had missed the window to rekindle what they once had?

Despite his insubordinate insinuations, Laura knew that there was a chance that Doc Cottle was right; this time she might have something to live for.

'_Is it too late?_'

There was only one way to know for sure.

xXx

Five minutes later Doctor Cottle returned to his office, to find it empty.

TBC

End Notes:

Thanks for reading, reviews are always welcomed


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the final chapter guys, hope you like it

Thanks to Mellow Mel over at LJ for her fantastic beta reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters below – I am only borrowing them – and will not be financially benefitting from the story in anyway. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Real – Chapter 3

'_The Blood Runs at Midnight by Ivana Vasak.'_ A smile graced Bills' lips as he ran his eyes over the newest addition to his collection. As it turned out Laura was right, it was a pretty good mystery – but the artwork, like the title, did the book no justice at all.

The darkened street and imposing buildings that lined it, the bright red trail of blood running past a black figure that was lurking in the shadows…it was all very cliché - had the book not been a gift from Laura, he certainly wouldn't have read it.

It wasn't that Bill was a literary snob; he just had a tendency to avoid anything that was overly commercialised. He preferred the classics, to which his bookshelves were testament – although reading this book he now realised, probably a little too late, that he might have been missing out on some great reads.

As he pondered how many other 1 cubit mysteries there might be left in the universe for him to read, a knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

He stood up from his desk and looked at the clock; it was just gone 23:00 which he thought was a bit late for a social call. Bill removed his glasses, tightened the cord of his robe and with curiosity pushing him forwards, he padded across the room to answer the door.

The metal hatch made a familiar _clunk-clink_ when he spun the wheel to release the lock. As he swung it open, Bill was surprised to see Laura hovering in the entrance - her security team stood resolutely at her back.

"Madame President?"

Bill knew that Laura had planned to stay in guest quarters aboard Galactica tonight due to an early morning meeting in the ward room. Considering how tired she had been lately, he had assumed that she would have retired hours ago - yet here she was - in what appeared to be the same black suit and green shirt that she had worn for their conference earlier that day.

"Admiral I'm sorry to bother you, I realise that it's late…" She quickly took in his attire, "But I see that you're already dressed for bed - I'll come back tomorrow." Laura turned to leave, seemingly embarrassed by her actions.

"No wait," Without thinking, Bill stepped out of the hatch, reached out and clasped her hand lightly in his. Having halted her retreat Laura looked back at him over her shoulder before her eyes darted self-consciously to where their fingers remained entwined.

"Madame President," Bill caught himself and dropped her hand, stepping back over the threshold and straightening his shoulders. "Please, come in…I just finished reading a book."

As she moved into the room, accepting his invitation, she looked down and saw the book clutched to his side. "Ah, The Blood Runs at Midnight…"She smiled. "Did you like it?"

"Actually," Bill scratched the back of his head as he turned to tend to the door "I did…" As he shut the hatch he pretended not to notice the knowing glances exchanged by their security teams. '_Are we that obvious?_' he internalised.

Laura stood idly in the centre of the room, feeling oddly anxious as Bill slid the paperback into its new home on the bookshelf.

"Take a seat," He pointed to the couch. "You're a little early for our morning meeting…" He joked as he followed her across the room. "Everything alright?"

She offered a small laugh as she sat on the cool leather surface, tilting her face to look at him standing over her. "I'm fine, I just couldn't sleep."

"You're worried about the results of your test." He observed.

Laura was going to tell him then, the words '_my cancer is back'_ were on the tip of her tongue, but something stopped her.

Staring into his deep blue eyes she suddenly realised that she would have to get used to seeing him like that – to the expression of concern and pity he now wore on his face when he looked at her.

'_Gods, I would do anything for him to look at me like he used to when we were alone in my tent on New Caprica…'_

"Yes, a little." She dropped her gaze to her hands and began nervously picking at her nails.

"Did Cottle say when to expect them?"

"Any day now." Laura lied, clasping her hands tightly together, realising that her restless body language was betraying her untruth.

"You want to talk about it?"

Laura returned her eyes to his and inhaled sharply, "Not really Bill," She smiled tightly. "You got anything to drink?"

"Does a bear shit in the woods?" Bill attempted to lighten the conversation and delighted in the throaty laugh that the comment elicited from his guest. He loved to hear her laugh.

"I knew I'd come to the right place." Laura answered and relieved that the subject of her health had been dropped, she set about making herself comfortable.

She unbuttoned her suit jacket and leant forward as she removed it from her shoulders; stripping the top layer of her presidential armour. After draping it casually over the arm of the couch and toeing off her high-heel shoes, she tucked her long legs underneath her and relaxed back into the leather, just as Bill returned with their drinks.

He handed her a tumbler containing a fingers measure of brown liquor which she took from him enthusiastically. "Bottoms up," She quipped before tipping the glass and swallowing the drink in just one gulp.

Even though she had been expecting the burn that slowly trickled into her belly, Laura shivered involuntarily, croaking "It's strong," before offering the glass back to Bill for a refill.

Bill took the glass and retreated to the drinks cart, chuckling to himself as he moved.

"What's so funny?" Laura removed her glasses and placed them on the table, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"If you want to get drunk, I'd better put in a call to Joe's bar."

She frowned back at him as he poured her another drink from the crystal decanter.

"If my memory serves," Bill continued, "you can really hold your drink."

Laura's questioning gaze softened into a smile as she cast her mind back to their drunken night under the New Caprican stars. "As I recall, I near as matched you drink for drink."

"Never!" He retorted as he handed her a second drink and took a seat to her left, his knees angled towards hers.

"I also remember that you passed out before me." She smiled teasingly, "It's all catalogued in my journal…"

"Didn't know you kept a journal before the Cylons arrived…"

"It was important to document colonisation," Laura kept her tone light, determined not to allow his use of the 'c' word to ruin their good humoured banter "And I always thought that Baltars' interpretation would be a somewhat…more embellished version of the truth."

"And the people need to read drunken stories about their Admiral…" He joked.

"Oh no…some entries are definitely for my eyes only…" Laura retorted and then blushed at her admission.

Bill continued the joviality, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, "Anything juicy written in there?"

Laura pursed her lips and hummed cunningly, enjoying their flirtatious behaviour "Maybe…" She muttered into her glass, looking at Bill out of the corner of her eye, before taking another drink.

'_Gods, I've missed moments like this_,' Bill thought as he eyed Laura curiously, '_Is that why she came here tonight – to discuss 'those other times'_?' Her next words answered that very question.

"The other day…" Laura edged further forward and twisted towards him so their knees were almost touching, "You never answered my question."

"What question was that?" Bill draped an arm across the back of the couch, resting his glass tumbler on his thigh.

"If the Cylons hadn't come back," Laura took another sip of her drink, "Do you think you would have stayed on-board Galactica or settled on New Caprica?" She cradled the tumbler with both hands, running her thumb back and forth over the glasses brim as she awaited his response.

"Ah…that question," The smile that her words brought to Bills lips was infectious and Laura mirrored it with one of her own as he continued. "Well, that would have depended."

"On what?" She dipped her head inquisitively.

Bills gaze flitted over her features, moving from the green of her eyes to the pink of her lips and back again. "On you."

"On me?"

Bill shifted his arm from where it rested on the couch and gently pushed a strand of auburn hair behind her shoulder; Laura's breath hitched as his fingers grazed the sensitive skin of her neck. "Yeah."

"Bill I…"She dropped her gaze to her lap, no longer able to endure the intensity of his stare.

"Laura," He said sharply, quickly stifling her protests and she snapped her eyes back to his.

"This cabin of yours…" He softened his tone and his azure eyes bored into hers; any pity or concern that she had seen there just moments ago had now been cloaked with the telling haze of desire. "Any room for me?"

Laura physically felt her heart warm, but her smile was lost; her lips dipped at the edges as she struggled to fight back the tears that had once again welled in her eyes. She so desperately wanted to voice _'the cabin was for us, always,'_ but the words stuck in her throat - all she could do was to nod her head silently and pray that Bill saw the emotions portrayed by her stare.

"Then the answer is yes," Bill smiled broadly as he scooted closer to her, prying the glass tumbler from her fingers and placing it on the table. "I absolutely would have settled." He moved his face close to hers, lips almost touching and as Laura's lids fluttered closed, Bill rumbled against her wanting mouth, "Hypothetically, of course."

Laura's eyes flew open and she started to laugh but Bill fell forward, capturing her lips with his; swiftly silencing her mirth.

The feel of his lips against hers evoked images of encounters past and Laura parted her lips, welcomingly meeting his tongue with her own as her hands moved to rest on either side of his neck before dropping to cling to the soft fabric of his robe.

The kiss was lusciously slow, both needed to savour the sensation for as long as they possibly could, though eventually the necessity to breathe won out and they begrudgingly broke apart; shamelessly panting as they rested, their foreheads pressed together.

"I've missed that." Laura released her grip on his robe, and brought her palm to gently stroke the slightly stubbled skin of his cheek.

"I've missed you…" Bill tucked her hair behind her ears, moving his mouth to kiss her jaw and then nip her neck with his teeth as his eager fingers found the buttons to her blouse.

Laura dropped her head to one side giving him better access as he trailed wet kisses along her collarbone, her busy hands moving to tug free the cord to his robe, parting the fabric to reveal a single layer of tanks and a stripy pair of boxer shorts.

She shifted onto her knees and as Bill pulled the bottom of her shirt free from the confines of her suit skirt, she dropped her arms to her side allowing him to remove the garment with ease; his eyes were trained on the curve of her breasts and on the peaked nipples protruding through the worn material of her bra.

A jolt of pleasure shot though Laura's body, resulting in a delicious burn in her lower abdomen as Bill ran his thumbs over the erect buds through the threadbare fabric, palming her breasts and taking her mouth with his again – this time with substantially more vigour.

As he started to slip the straps from her shoulders, in a moment of clarity, Laura spoke against his lips "Bill,"

"Laura," He responded and dropped his head to place a kiss to her bare, freckled shoulder.

"No, Bill…" She stilled his movements by placing her hands on his wrists – she had to know.

He looked at her confused, his lips puffy from their kisses.

"Do you really want this?"

His frown deepened, "Of course I do,"

"You said last week that we have certain responsibilities to uphold…"

"Frak responsibilities," Bill attempted to dismiss her concerns as he moved his hands to work the clasp of her bra – but she shrugged him off.

"Bill I'm serious," He stopped his advances, his hands coming to rest on the soft skin of her waist. "If we do this…"

"Laura I want this, I want you…" He held her gaze and acknowledging what she needed to hear, he continued. "I want 'us', you and me…whatever happens…"

She smiled, "Frak our responsibilities, right?" both of them knew that it wasn't that simple, that whatever they had would need to remain a secret – but it felt good to say it.

"Right," He said as he swooped in to take her lips again and this time she didn't protest when his nimble fingers undid the clasp of her bra. Nor did she think about her cancer when he divested her of the rest of her clothes, or object when he swept her into his arms and carried her to his rack.

In fact, for the next thirty minutes or so – Laura Roslin didn't think about much at all.

xXx

Laura awoke several hours later, unsure of her surroundings. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she became aware of Bill's hot breath against the skin of her back and the weight of his strong arm draped across her midriff.

She knew she needed to leave; that she had to return to her guest quarters before the hustle and bustle of early morning. The busyness of Galactica made it impossible for her to make the walk of shame undetected.

'_Just a little while longer…' _Laura wishfully thought, knowing full well that the ever faithful Tory would appear to rescue her from any unwanted attention - long before the fleet could find out that she had spent the night with the Admiral.

As she snuggled against his chest, Bill tightened his grip on her, placing a small kiss to the soft skin behind her earlobe and a contented smile touched Laura's lips.

'_This time I have something to live for_,'

It felt right.

As her eyes grew heavy, sleep trying to claim her once more – she made her decision.

Tomorrow she would tell Bill that her cancer had returned and together they would face Doloxan.

End Notes:

Thanks for reading – I LOVE to know what you think


End file.
